The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement having a first coil with a first inductor and a first ohmic resistor made of a first coil conductor.
These types of circuit arrangements are used to produce an inductance. However, typically a temperature dependence of the first ohmic resistor also results in an undesirable temperature sensitivity of a quality of the circuit. The quality represents a relationship between the inductive reactance at a predetermined system frequency and the first ohmic resistor. This dependency on temperature becomes noticeable in many applications as a disturbing side effect that is advantageous to remove or at least to minimize. For example, if the temperature dependence results in the quality of a resonating circuit also varying with temperature, then in response to the same sudden excitation of the resonating circuit, completely different transient characteristics can result for different temperature levels.